Jenna Potter and the Chamber of Secrets
by Alex Bailey Fairy Godmother
Summary: The sequel to Deal with the Devil. Jenna and Harry are back for their second year. With basilisks, the concieted new DADA teacher, and an annoying first year, will the twins live to see their teens?


AN: I got bored with my other fanfiction, Deal With The Devil, so I decided to continue with the series. I worked on it during break, and it was finished and ready to post as soon as I got back, but my computer wanted to say "Sorry, I am going to be stubborn and not let you log on for a week!" So when I went to the store on the fifth of January, I was able to get back on, and I checked it, and all I wrote had been deleted. Since I'm too lazy to re-type it, I'm just going to continue with the next book! Here it is, Jenna Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. Also, I'm going to put a song at the beginning of each chapter. It will go with the mood of the chapter, and so you can guess a little bit about the chapter from the song. On some, if it's a fluff chapter, or if I can't find a song to match, I will put a random song on. Ask me if you do not know any of the singers, or questions about the song's relevance to the story.

Dream Like This by Zendaya

A dream like this

Not something you wish for

A dream like this

Not something you ask for

When it's a gift worth taking a chance for

Then this is something you dance for

Hey yeah, yeah,

Ohhhh, this is something you dance for

There's a moment when you look to the side

Who will fall, who will survive

That's the moment when you find it inside

On the line, this is your time

And it's all I want

And it's all I do

A dream like this

Not something you wish for

A dream like this

Not something you ask for

When it's a gift worth taking a chance for

Then this is something you dance for

Can you believe it are you feeling alive?

Hit your mark, ready to rise

Your body's aching but your heart doesn't mind

Feet on the ground, eyes on the prize

And it's all I want

And it's all I do

A dream like this

Not something you wish for

A dream like this

Not something you ask for

When it's a gift worth taking a chance for

Then this is something you dance for

A dream like this

Not something you wish for

A dream like this

Not something you ask for

When it's a gift worth taking a chance for

Then this is something you dance for

For the love

For the fame

To bring down the rain

By the way that you feel

When they're calling your name

For the days

Nothing more

It's just you on the floor

Oh this is something you dance for

A dream like this

Not something you wish for

A dream like this

Not something you ask for

When it's a gift worth taking a chance for

Then this is something you dance for

A dream like this

Not something you wish for

A dream like this

Not something you ask for

When it's a gift worth taking a chance for

Then this is something you dance for

What are the Dursley's getting at? I think as I walk back up the drive to number four. Ever since we got back this summer, they have been nice to me. They gave me the extra bedroom. Harry got Dudley's second bedroom. And now, they were allowing me to be present at a very important dinner tonight. Vernon was hoping to get a really big order of drills from the Masons, and they were having them over for dinner tonight. Aunt Petunia bought me a nice dress, and even some pretty new shoes. I am not surprised, however, that they have completely ignored Harry's and my twelfth birthday.

I had an idea why they were being nice to me. They were scared of Harry and I, and thought that if they had one of us on their side, they wouold be safe. I wasn't on their side, so it was funny to watch them. They would cringe or shudder whenever they thought I was not looking.

As I enter the house, I hear a screech of an owl from upstairs. Oh, Harry, I think. The Dursleys kept our owls under lock and key for the entire summer, and they were getting restless. They'd screech and make other loud noises at all hours of the day. A couple times, I have been woken up by poor Hedwig's screeches. Romy was not much better. I usually have to clean under her cage about fifteen times a day, if you know what I mean.

"Potter!" I hear Vernon thunder from the living room. I hear a door slam, and seconds later, Harry comes down from upstairs, still in pajamas.

"What," Harry asks Petunia. She jerks her head towards the living room. Harry goes through, and I make to follow him.

"No, Jenna. You need to hurry and get ready," She says. I do not listen, and follow Harry to the living room. Vernon is adjusting Dudley's bow tie.

"Yes?" Harry asks, breaking the silence.

Vernon turns to Harry. "I'm warning you, if you can't keep those bloody birds quiet, they'll have to go."

Harry sighs. "They're bored. If we could just let them out for… an hour or so, they'd be fine." But it's pointless.

"Ha, so you can send letters to those freaky friends of yours? No sir!" Vernon says testily. "Petunia?"

"Yes?" she asks, coming up behind me.

"We had better go over our schedule for tonight. So, when the Masons arrive you will be..?"

"In the lounge," Petunia replies. "Waiting to welcome them graciously to our home."

"Good. Dudley?"

"I'll be waiting to open the door," Dudley says, holding out his arm to an invisible woman. "May I take your coats, Mr and Mrs Mason?"

"My perfect gentleman!" Petunia says rapturously. "They'll love him!"

"What about you, Jenna?" Vernon asks me.

"I'll be waiting in the living room. When the Masons enter, I'll stand and curtsy," I say, giving a little curtsy as good as I can in jeans and a t-shirt.

"Very good," Vernon says. Vernon turns to Harry. Petunia and Dudley cluster around him. "And you, boy?"

"I'll be in my room, making no noise and pretending I'm not there," Harry says dully. What a perfect way to spend ones twelfth birthday, pretending that you don't exist, isn't it? That's exactly what Harry had to do this evening while we were having dinner with the Masons. I wanted to punch something. It was so unfair! No matter how many times I try to change the way they think of Harry, somehow the attempts never worked.

"That's right. This could very well be the day I make the biggest deal of my career, and you will not mess it up. Your sister's lucky we're letting her attend. We need someone to provide some charm, and she's the one to do it," Vernon says, giving a smile at me. It looks more of a grimace, and I almost can't help but cringe away, the sight is so repulsive. I bet that even if I wasn't so charming, they would have allowed me to be there.

"Jenna, go and get ready," Petunia says. So I go upstairs and dress. I make sure all my things are there. Dudley has taken to stealing my things when I'm unaware. Everything's in place. But there's one thing that was never there to begin with. Letters from my friends. Half the summer has passed, and we haven't gotten a single letter from our friends or from anyone in the wizarding world in general. I'd even welcome seeing Draco Malfoy. Although, he actually helped Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, and I save Faith, Luna, and Ginny.

I put on the dress Petunia bought me. It is emerald green, with small flower patterns of lace. I can't help but think that it accentuates my eyes. I use the old straightener that Petunia found for me(Yes, it is the very same one that burned my hair when I was eight.)

I walk past Harry's room. I hear him muttering to himself.

"Happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me…" I knock softly on the door. "Come in," is the muffled reply. I push open the door and enter the room. "Hey, Jen. Wow, you look nice."

"Why thank you, Mr. Potter," I say, bobbing a curtsy. He chuckles. "Are you okay?"

"Fine. I'm surprised that we haven't gotten any letters. I was thinking we might get at least one, but nothing," Harry says sadly.

"Hey, maybe Hermione wasn't able to send an owl. After all, she doesn't have one. And you know that Errol," I say. It's true. Ron told me about the family owl, Errol. According to Ron, he's always running into things and getting injured. Harry nods.

"Hey, how 'bout I sneak up some dinner for you later? I'm sure we won't be able to eat all the food Petunia's making," I say. He smiles gratefully. "We'll have a little celebration, just us."

"I can't wait. After all, all they gave me to eat was a bit of cheese and some toast," Harry says.

"What?!" I shriek. "They're making all that food, and all they give you is some cheese and bread?!"

"It's okay, Jen. I can wait 'till later," Harry says, trying to console me. I nod.

"I had bettter head downstairs. They'll be rabid if I am not down there soon," I say. I get

off the bed and exit the room. I look back to see Harry staring after me. I shake my head, and head downstairs.

"There you are," Petunia says when she sees me. She looks around, to make sure we're really alone. When she's convinced it's safe, she hands me a box. I open it to find a small necklace on a thin silver chain. The pendant is shaped like an eye, with everything except the pupil made of what looks like diamonds. The small pupil is made of either onyx or something similar. It is really pretty.

"Where did you get this?" I ask softly. I slip it around my neck. A perfect fit.

"It was Lily's. She wore it at her wedding. When she moved out of our parents place, she told me she wanted me to have it. It was the last thing she gave me," Petunia says. "I thought it best that Vernon not know. You know, you do look so like her, except-"

"I've got Dad's hair, yeah, I know," I say. I've heard it so many times just in the past year, its a surprise to me that I haven't exploded. Petunia nods.

"Would you help me finish this pudding?" she asks. "I'm nearly done, I just have to place a few more of these cherries."

"Sure, Aunt Petunia," I say. I slip on an apron and we place the last few cherries where they need to be. When we finish, I must say, it looks very tasty. Petunia places it on top of the fridge.


End file.
